


Something Lost, Something Found

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: Elias finally has his Archivist back





	Something Lost, Something Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



Elias hates the feeling of owing favors. There are worse people to be indebted to than the Lukas’s he supposes. Let Peter be smug, he will have his Archivist back. For now, that’s all that matters, his unbalanced ledger can wait. 

A door that does not belong creaks open on groaning hinges to reveal two figures, one supporting the other. “I believe you lost this,” the Distortion intones releasing her- its grip on his Archivist. 

Jon’s eyes flutter and he slumps to the floor with a groan. Rushing forward, Elias manages to catch his head before it can smack on the corner of the desk. He lowers his Archivist gently to the carpet, pillowing Jon’s head in his lap. He doesn’t have to look up to know the Spiral’s door is gone. 

As much as he'd like to stay here, brushing fingers through his Archivist’s hair, he knows Jon needs time in the Archives to truly recover. Jon stirs but does not waken as Elias scoops his Archivist into a bridal carry for the journey downstairs. Jon would never allow this were he conscious. Elias hopes he will sleep for a while longer, he needs to rest while he can.


End file.
